And you, and me, and our mistakes
by Angelica R
Summary: [6x19] : One day, almost by chance, Peter Pan meets the Black Fairy. But they are not who they used to be, and Fiona and Malcolm are dead since a long time. This reunion is everything but happy… Malcolm/Fiona. OS.


And you, and me, and our mistakes.

[6x19] : One day, almost by chance, Peter Pan meets the Black Fairy. But they are not who they used to be, and Fiona and Malcolm are dead since a long time. This reunion is everything but happy… Malcolm/Fiona. OS.

The Black Fairy made a deep sight of frustration.

Again ?

This brat again stopped her from abducting a child ? It couldn't last any more, this insolent kid that she still couldn't see or catch wouldn't escape to her this time.

She was now out of her Dark Realm, still looking for a child, just as she always did, waiting to be able to begin her plan and find her son.

But these plans were since some times thwarted by a certain Peter Pan, who, just in order to play, or because he wanted to do it, always took from her the children she should have taken with her.

The reason why, she didn't care about it, it wasn't her problem, in fact, what she knew, was that it wouldn't last a long time.

Apparently, he was looking for a child, but she didn't care about it too, her plan only mattered. She had nothing else in mind.

And this time, it wouldn't happen again, she knew it, she would do everything for that, her rage knew no limits. Her action would again slow her in her plan, which was enough long to be organized.

He was powerful, very powerful, it's true, but he was too.

She was dark magic itself, it wasn't a kid eternally young and immortal that would stop her.

He was living in Neverland, it seemed to be, a place where she never went before, but Malcolm told her about it, a place that could be visited as a child, through the dreams.

Fiona froze some seconds, facing this memory, the memory of this man she used to love in the past, and that must be dead now.

After all, Fiona herself finally died, taken by the Black Fairy.

Turning her head, she chased these last happy memories, concentrating herself on her anger, on her rage, and on her desire to find her son.

This son who hated her, and to who she lied.

This son who was just anger and rage toward her, and she could just tell herself : _Like mother, like son_.

This son who became the Dark One, and even if Fiona suffered from this fall in darkness, a part of her was happy of this, _because he was like her now_.

She hoped that, one day, he would be able to forgive her.

 _§§§§_

There, here she was !

She stopped him, she stopped this terrible kid !

"I have got you !" She whistled by pressing Peter Pan against a tree, pulling a blade against his neck.

The young man tried to struggle some seconds, before looking at her, and to freeze, taken by surprise.

"Fiona ?"

The Black Fairy frowned, before she recognized in this young man the one she loved so much before and that she lost, losing herself in her quest to stop the terrible fate of her son.

Horror appeared on her face, and she walked away, as if she was persuaded to see a ghost.

"Malcolm ?" She hiccuped, afraid.

The young man gave her an embarrassed smile but also really sincere.

"Yes, it's me. But now, they call me Peter Pan.

\- You are, you are… How ?

\- I could ask you the same question", he told her with a cold voice.

Fiona opened and closed her eyes many times, still astonished by this.

"They told me you were dead, Fiona ! The young man exclaimed with an anger full of pain. The fairies told me _that you were dead_.

 _-_ They lied. _She_ lied, she added, thinking about one in particular.

\- Where were you then ? Where were you during all these years, as I was alone, raising up our child ?

\- She _banished_ me ! The Blue Fairy banished me, since this, I am doing everything to come back and save our son."

Peter Pan frowned.

"What do you mean ?

\- It's a long story. You just have to know that I am doing everything to find him."

Her husband had a sardonic grin, that scared Fiona, who never saw such an expression on Malcolm's face.

Except that it wasn't Malcolm, not now, not any more, she realized then, and maybe that something broke again in her.

"What about me ? He said with an ironic tone.

\- I thought you were dead ! She rebelled.

\- Me too !"

Then, Fiona understood that there was something which was wrong.

"Wait a minute… What did you say to our son ? What did you tell him so he thought I abandoned him ?"

Peter's face darkened.

"I told him this. I told him, because I thought he deserved to think it. After all, it's his fault if you died. At least, I believed it. And, in a way, you did it, no ?

\- I fought for him ! Screamed the Black Fairy. I fell into darkness so I would stop him from dying. I… I would have _never_ abandoned our son, and you know it ! How can you believe such a thing ? How can you think I ever wanted to abandon the two of you ?

\- Why didn't you come back ?

\- Do you have any _idea_ of the time I need to come back just for some minutes there ? I can't stay here any more ! What about you ? How can you be still alive, and be so young ?"

An air of culpability appeared on the young man's face, and Fiona was now afraid to understand.

"What did you do Malcolm ? _What have you done_?

\- I couldn't do it ! Keep him with, _raise him_ , while you weren't there ! _I couldn't be a father !_ Not as it was _his_ fault. Not as I was hating him as I never hated anyone before him !"

And Fiona understood.

"You _abandoned_ him ! She said with a voice full of horror. How could you _abandon_ _our_ _son_ ?

\- Because I didn't want to lie, to fake any more. And because I wanted to come back to Neverland, to be able to fly, to be a child again, to come back to a moment of my life of where I was happy. When I had no responsibilities, and where this child I didn't love wouldn't be there to remind me of your absence at every moment.

\- Why Malcolm ? _Why_ ? It was just a child, a _baby_ ! It wasn't his fault.

\- It changes nothing. _You were not there_ , and I _needed_ to hate someone. _He was there_. It was enough for me, for a time. Until I couldn't handle it any more."

Fiona looked at the young immortal man in front of her, and she smiled.

A sad and painful smile.

With no joy.

And she said goodbye to this past, these moments of happiness she still cherished in her memory when she was in her dark realm.

She said goodbye to her husband, who died just as her during this night, when they too lost each other.

When their son, without knowing it, separated them.

"I think we have nothing else to tell to each other, she said then.

\- I do agree with this," Pan whistled, still angry.

She left, and they never saw each other again.


End file.
